Tu silencio
by Vanehei
Summary: A veces el destino decide tirarnos agua fría en la cara para despertarnos, pero ¿que tan dulce es ese despertar? MirSan. Terminado.
1. Cafe instantáneo

Nota de autor: Este Fic sera cortito, originalmente sería un one-shot pero conviene mas dividirlo. Por supuesto,como cada año esta dedicado a mi Imouto, la mejor escritora retirada de fanfics de Inuyasha (hace siglos que no escribe la ingrata). Por supuesto me refiero a Pilika, la niña mas dulce, creativa e inteligente que he conocido en mucho tiempo. Te adoro Imouto, y lo sabes, te regañare lo toda tu vida pero siempre con cariño jeje..

Este capitulo es un poco introductorio a la historia, ojala no les resulte tan aburrido. Prometo terminar este fic pronto.

**Tu silencio**

**Capitulo 1**

**Café instantáneo.**

Siempre dude que mi vida fuera real, casi siempre me sentí culpable por la buena fortuna que tenia, y no era que me ganara premios en juegos de azar, era mas bien la calidez que me rodeaba cada día, la maravillosa familia en la que nací, el poder dedicarme a lo que hacia feliz en la vida, mi buena salud, el amor y la naturalidad con la que despertaba cada día sintiendo que todo era perfecto.

Pero lo que en realidad me hacia sentir culpable era sin duda alguna, que pese a todo lo maravilloso de mi vida, no me podía sentirme feliz. Solía sonreír mucho, pero pocas veces era una sonrisa autentica. Kuranuske, mi novio, solía decirme que mis ojos no sonreían cuando mis labios lo hacían, parecía conocerme muy bien y yo lo amaba, pero creo que no al mismo nivel que el me amaba a mi.

Tal vez ahora seguiría ahí, atrapada en mi hermoso mundo de cristal sintiéndome miserable, pero creo que el destino tenia planeado lanzarme una cubeta de agua fría en la cara para hacerme despertar. Todo comenzó con una simple llamada de Kagome, una amiga de la infancia que llevaba cuatro años trabajando en el Hospital Shikon no Tama en Kyoto, y que pese a vivir tan lejos de donde nos criamos, nunca dejo de mantener contacto conmigo, era mi amiga lejana mas cercana.

Recuerdo que cuando llamo la note un poco extraña, ansiosa de una manera poco usual en ella. Trate de llevar una conversación natural para no hacerla sentir incomoda, sabia que tenia algo que decirme y no quise presionarla.

"Me alegra que todos estén bien en Tokio, la verdad los extraño mucho"

"Lo se Kag, llevas mucho tiempo sin pararte por acá"

"Si, pero prometo que iré, tengo ganas de que Inuyasha conozca el lugar en el que me crié, tengo ganas de que lo conozcas"

"Oh, yo también quiero que conozcas a Kuranuske"

"Sango, tengo algo que decirte"

"Lo se"

Escuche un suspiro por el auricular y me imagine perfecto que mi amiga estaría mirando al suelo nerviosa como hacia cada vez que tenia que decir algo importante.

"Estoy embarazada"

Mi sorpresa se manifestó en un pequeño grito que no pude contener, sentí que mi corazón latía rápido, y mis manos comenzaron a sudar, me emocione mucho, no sabia que decirle.

"¿En serio?, Kagome, no lo puedo creer!! Felicidades¿ya lo sabe Inuyasha?"

"No, aun no lo sabe, estoy muerta de miedo¿que tal si no quiere tener hijos¿que tal si me abandona?"

"¿por que piensas eso?"

" Hace apenas un año que salimos seriamente.. Sango, tengo mucho miedo, te necesito"

Te necesito, eso fue todo lo que me tuvo que decir para hacerme partir a su lado casi de inmediato. Recuerdo haber pedido vacaciones en el hospital en el que trabajaba como interna en la Sala de Emergencias para ir a su lado cuando le diera la noticia a Inuyasha, estaba segura de que ningún chico la dejaría o se negaría a que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos, pero una nunca sabe, ademas tenia que darle el visto bueno al individuo en cuestión. Kuranuske quería acompañarme pero no consiguió días libre en su trabajo. Empaque un par de maletas y partí de Tokyo sin saber que no regresaría en un largo tiempo.

Al llegar a Kyoto Kagome me recibió junto con Inuyasha, por supuesto el chico no sabia la razón de mi visita, eso era una ventaja para mi pues podría analizarlo en su ambiente natural.

La presentación fue bastante normal, el era muy apuesto, seguro el bebe seria hermoso, y la primera impresión mutua fue buena.

"Entonces se conocen hace dos años pero solo tienen un año de novios" pregunte pretendiendo no saber los detalles que Kagome me platicaba en nuestra llamada semanal de dos horas.

"Sí" el respondió sin fingir su apatía.

"¿Y como se conocieron?" inquirí

"En serio no te ha contado Kagome? Las mujeres suelen ser muy comunicativas en ese sentido" dijo con tono burlón.

"Si, me contó, pero quiero escuchar tu versión"

"Ah, ya veo, entonces es un examen"

"Si" le dije sonriendo. Note que me miraba por el espejo retrovisor, Kagome quien iba a lado de el también sonreía de forma infantil.

"La conocí por que ella es la residente a cargo de mi hermano en Terapia Intensiva. Un día fui a visitarlo y la vi poniéndole algo en el suero. Era la primera vez que iba a verlo en dos años que el llevaba ahí, ella fue la que me explico todo sobre su estado de salud. Después comencé a ir mas seguido y casi siempre conversábamos mientras ella lo revisaba. Fue así como nos conocimos"

"Si, no fue una situación alegre pero nos hicimos amigos y después algo mas" intervino Kagome al notar como se descomponía el semblante de Inuyasha al hablar de su hermano.

Su historia era triste, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha había sufrido un terrible accidente hace cuatro años. Salvaron su vida después de mucho esfuerzo por parte de muchos médicos prestigiosos. Pero desde ese día el chico permanecía en un coma muy profundo. Kagome me contó sobre las múltiples ocasiones en las que el propio Inuyasha desesperaba deseando que su hermano viviera, o muriera. Simplemente ya no quería verlo en ese estado.  
Un rato después cuando estábamos en su departamento me reclamo muy enojada " Sabes que no le gusta hablar de eso¿por que le preguntaste?", tenia razón, yo sabia lo sensible que era en esas cuestiones y aun así lo cuestione, no me quedo más que disculparme.

Al día siguiente Kagome tenia turno, aun no habíamos decidido cuando y como le daría la noticia al chico, pero mientras tanto queríamos pasar tiempo juntas lo mas que pudiéramos. Fui por ella al hospital para ir a cenar, pero le llegaron un par de casos que tenia que atender. Por lo tanto me pidió que esperara.

Mi curiosidad me mantuvo entretenida un rato, el Hospital Shikon no Tama es uno de los mas prestigiosos del país y me encanto observar como trabajaban y lo moderno de sus instalaciones. Inspeccione un poco el lugar, un par de veces me metí en lugares permitidos solo al personal, obviamente salía sonrojada y apenada, pero esos pequeños incidentes no evitaron que siguiera investigando.

Paso una hora y no tenía idea sobre el momento en el que Kagome podría salir, me mando mensajes al celular disculpándose un par de veces, yo comprendía que en nuestro trabajo no hay horarios y le pedí que no se preocupara, pero la verdad ya comenzaba a aburrirme.

En el ala norte del hospital encontré una sala de espera al aire libre, era un balcón tan largo como un pasillo, con bancas y una vista hermosa. Compre un café y me senté. Mientras estaba sola pensé en lo que deje en Tokio y por mi cabeza paso la idea de no regresar, de ser independiente y buscar la felicidad como Kagome. Después me di cuenta que si fuera yo la embarazada de su novio, no estaría nada feliz. Comencé a sospechar que no amaba a Kuranuske. De repente alcance a vislumbrar una silueta en otra de las mesas, me sobresalte un poco pero después distinguí que era un chico haciendo lo mismo que yo, tomando un café y disfrutando de la vista.

Después lo observe con mas detenimiento y note que traìa puesta una pijama azul. Pensé que tal vez era un paciente. Paso un rato más y el chico se levanto dirigiéndose a la maquina de café .

Fue ahí cuando pude ver su rostro, me sonrío, y creo que me sonroje. Le regrese la sonrisa tímidamente. Escuche que puso monedas en la maquina de café y después de obtener la bebida se dirigió de regreso a su lugar. Sus pasos eran pausados y yo extrañamente me sentí nerviosa al escucharlos cada vez mas cercanos. Gire un poco mi rostro y lo observe mirándome. Nuevamente me sonroje y el al percatarse se detuvo a lado mio.

"¿Estas en espera de noticias?" me dijo con una voz cálida y segura, yo no quería voltear a verlo nuevamente, me intimidaba volver a ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

"Eh, no, soy amiga de una doctora y la estoy esperando" respondí tan rápidamente que no estoy segura de que haya entendido lo que dije.

"Oh ya veo, por eso no te ves angustiada" me respondió.

"Si, supongo que si. ¿tu estas internado aquí?" dije un poco mas tranquila.

"Si, algo así"

Finalmente lo voltee a ver, el seguía sonriendo. Supongo que a esa altura mi cara era mas roja que un tomate, pero aun así me arme de valor y lo invite a sentarse.

"Y ¿a que hora sale tu amiga?"

"Bueno, tenia que salir hace mas de una hora y media"

"Supongo que ya estas aburrida de esperar, ademas a nadie le gusta estar en un hospital" afirmo.

"De hecho, a mi me encanta, soy Doctora también"

"¿A si? que bien!, tal vez tu si me darás de alta"

La forma en la que lo dijo me hizo reír, a partir de ese momento tuvimos una platica natural y agradable, me contó que llevaba mucho tiempo en el hospital y que no sabían que estaba mal con el, no me quiso contar sus síntomas ni tratamientos y yo respete su decisión, ademas le conté que era Doctora de Emergencias y me hizo contarle algunos de los casos mas sangrientos que había tenido, el parecía fascinado escuchándome.

Después de lo que para mi pareceron minutos, recibi la llamada de Kagome "Estoy esperandote en la entrada del hospital¿donde estas?" pregunto un poco impaciente. No tuve mas opción que terminar mi fortuita buena tarde.

"Me tengo que ir"

"Sí, escuche"

"Me hubiera gustado platicar mas pero…"

"Ni te preocupes, diviertete con tu amiga"

"gracias, ojala te recuperes pronto"

"sí, gracias"

Nos levantamos y estrechamos nuestras manos. Sentí electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo al sentir la calidez de su piel. Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente, sin duda alguna este chico me encantaba. Después comence a caminar hasta el elevador, que por cierto llego demasiado rápido para mi mala suerte. Subí y seleccione que me dejara en el lobby, justo había apretado el botón cuando escuche su voz nuevamente y alce la mirada para verlo una vez más.

"Por cierto¿como te llamas? Pregunto sin dejar de sonreírme.

"Sango" respondí gritando¿y tu como te llamas?

Solo alcance a mirar sus labios moviendose segundos antes de que las inoportunas puertas del elevador se cerraran atrapandome en su interior. A veces me sorprende lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser, llegue a esa conclusion mientras el elevador bajaba. ¿por que demonios no le pregunte su nombre desde el principio? Me reproche a mi misma.

Al llegar al lobby aprete el botòn del elevador nuevamente para regresar al lugar donde me encontre con el chico. Pero cuando subi solo me tope con el hermoso balcon tan largo como un pasillo, vacio y frìo. Resignada, baje de Nuevo al lobby para encontrarme con Kagome.


	2. Un sueño

**Nota de autor:**

**No saben que gusto me dio recibir los reviews de viejas amigas lectoras de mis antiguos fics, parece que la inspiración esta regresando, tal vez termine algunos de los viejos proyectos que estan vagando por ahí. Por lo pronto les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia que espero que les vaya gustando. Pronto respondere a sus reviews.**

**Muchas gracias y disfruten este nuevo capitulo.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Un sueño**

Por supuesto Kagome noto mi repentino entusiasmo, al principio dude un poco en contarle lo que me había sucedido por que me sentía las mas grande tonta del universo. Y como era de esperarse su reacción cuando se lo conté, me lo confirmo.

"No puedo creer que no le preguntaste como se llamaba" me dijo casi carcajeándose, yo sonrojada solo pude admitir mi tontería, pero finalmente mi orgullo me hizo responder "si le pregunte, pero el elevador se cerro cuando me estaba respondiendo"

Supongo que mi rostro de indignación-vergüenza era muy gracioso, por que después de lo que dije Kagome se soltó a reír. Su risa era tan contagiosa que ambas tuvimos un ataque de risa que duro hasta que el dolor de el estomago no quito las ganas de reír más.

"No te preocupes, puedes venir por mi mañana y esperarme de nuevo" me comento guiñándome un ojo mientras el mesero nos llevaba nuestros platillos. Yo solo sonreí, pero sentí una ansiedad extraña, nervios al pensar, "mañana lo podre volver ver", creo que fue lo que comúnmente llamamos emoción, lo que llevaba años sin sentir.

Esa noche antes de dormir pensé en el, la paz que me hizo sentir mientras conversamos fue de algún modo "mística" era como si nos conociéramos desde hace años, fue como un recuentro con un viejo amigo " mañana lo podre ver de nuevo" pensé antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida. Nuevamente como de costumbre, dormí sin soñar.

Al día siguiente, Kagome tenia solo medio turno, por lo tanto entraría mas tarde a trabajar, por la mañana fuimos de compras y a desayunar, me di cuenta que cada vez que quería platicar con ella sobre el embarazo se ponía un poco deprimida e intentaba cambiar de tema. Respete su incomodidad y le di su espacio. De regreso al departamento pasamos por una tienda de electrodomésticos, en la vitrina tenían algunas televisiones y estaban transmitiendo una película. Vimos una escena en la que una persona era desconectada para dejarla morir.

Kagome bajo la mirada, toco su vientre y comenzó a llorar discretamente.

"Que pasa Kag¿te sientes mal?"

"No, no es nada…" respondió secando sus lagrimas.

"Ven, siéntate aquí¿quieres agua o algo?" Le dije mientras la llevaba a una banca.

"Estoy bien solo, es que esa imagen me recordó al hermano de Inuyasha, y no pude evitar llorar"

"Oh, si, lo se, es una historia triste"

"Si, Sango, me gustaría tanto que Inuyasha fuera feliz"

"El es feliz!, te tiene a ti!"

"No es suficiente, el adora a su hermano… de algún modo me da miedo que el bebé y yo solo llenemos ese vació que siente ahora, que lo que siente no sea real después de todo"

"Eres una tonta"

"¿Que?"

"No se como dudas de su amor, cada que te mira no lo puede ocultar, esta perdidamente enamorado de ti"

"En serio crees eso?"

"Claro, si no, no te lo diría, ademas su hermano se recuperara tarde o temprano"

"no lo creo… Sango, lo que mas mal me hace sentir es…"

"¿que?"

"Deseo que se muera"

Me quede muda por un segundo, la severidad de sus palabras la hicieron irreconocible para mi por un instante, y luego reaccione al verla llorar de Nuevo.

"Soy una mala persona, deseo que se muera, que descanse en paz para que nos deje a Inuyasha y a mi vivir nuestras vidas sin su sombra"

"Kagome…"

"lo se, ahora me odias ¿cierto?"

"es natural lo que sientes"

"es decir, el no se recuperara! Lleva cuatro años en ese estado!"

"Tranquila" le dije mientras la abrazaba, el tono de su voz había subido tanto que algunos transeúntes nos miraban con extrañeza.

Unos minutos después recobro la compostura y seguimos nuestro camino a su departamento. Al llegar apenas le quedaba tiempo para darse una ducha y salir rumbo al hospital.

"Te espero a las ocho" me grito antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

"Si, nos vemos a las ocho" pensé mientras me dirigía a ver un poco de televisión. El aparato estaba prendido pero mi mente no ponía atención a lo que transmitía. No pensaba en nada particular, solo estaba dispersa.

Me quede dormida en el sofá, no se cuanto tiempo fue, probablemente media hora, pero fue algo casi mágico, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude soñar. Fue un sueño lindo, volaba pacíficamente sobre la ciudad, sobre el océano y sobre campos llenos de flores, finalmente descanse debajo de un árbol. Me sentía en mucha paz, me sentía eufórica, creo que era felicidad lo que recorría mi cuerpo. Sentí mi rostro sonreír sin ser forzado a hacerlo, y tuve una sensación tibia en mi mano.

Otra mano la sostenía, no me asuste al notarlo, al subir la mirada lo vi, estaba ahí el chico que conocí el día anterior, con su sonrisa coqueta y sus ojos risueños. Por descabellado que suene no me pareció raro que estuviera ahí, lo tome con naturalidad y continuamos tomados de la mano, hasta que el infernal teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia y me hizo despertar.

Ya predispuesta por la interrupción respondí de forma seca, y no sentí entusiasmo al escuchar que del otro lado de la linea se encontraba Kuranuske. Hable con el por 10 minutos sobre cosas banales y finalmente colgamos con el clásico "te extraño, te veo pronto" que yo por ningún motivo sentía en realidad. Por un momento me sentí culpable, pero pronto olvide esa culpa cuando vi el reloj señalando las 7 de la tarde.

Un poco exaltada por el poco tiempo que tenia, me apresure, me di una ducha, me puse mi mejor par de jeans, y una blusa sencilla pero linda. Cepille mi cabello esperando que luciera lo mejor posible y acentué un poco más mi maquillaje. Finalmente me puse un perfume que en opinión de todos me venia muy bien.

Salí emocionada y cuando estaba a cinco minutos de llegar al hospital me di cuenta nuevamente de lo tonta que me comportaba "solo voy a ver a Kagome y parece que voy a una cita" me mentí a mi misma tratando de ocultar mi entusiasmo por ver al chico misterioso de nuevo.

Llegue al hospital y pregunte por Kagome, me dijeron que estaba en cirugía y tardaría en salir, yo por supuesto encantada de la vida me resigne a una larga espera, y sutilmente comencé a escapar hacia el elevador para subir a la mágica sala de espera.

Mi entusiasmo se convirtió en desilusión cuando al llegar vi que el chico no estaba, nuevamente me sentí tonta cuando recordé que no sabia su nombre, y me senté buscando resignación, fue entonces cuando escuche su voz.

" ¿De nuevo esperando a tu amiga?"

Trate de disimular mi sobresalto por la sorpresa lo mejor que pude, pero no lo suficiente, el pareció notarlo.

"Perdón, no quería asustarte"

"No, no te preocupes"

"Y entonces"

"oh, si vengo de nuevo a esperar a mi amiga"

"esa amiga tuya, recuerdame enviarle unas flores para agradecerle"

"por que le enviarías flores?

"Por que gracias a ella tengo el pretexto perfecto para verte"

En verdad, odio sonrojarme sin control alguno, lo peor es que el lo disfrutaba.

"Y entonces, a nombre de quien envió las flores?"

"No, creo que si recibe flores de un extraño su novio se pondría celoso, pero si quieres saber su nombre es Kagome"

Note un dejo de sorpresa en sus ojos, el también trato de disimular, pero al igual que yo, fallo.

"Kagome"

"Si, la conoces?" pregunte

"podría decirse…"

"por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre"lo interrumpí ansiosa

"¿como no?!, te lo grite fuerte y claro"

"no es cierto"

"si, lo hice, cuando las puertas se cerraban¿no me digas que no me escuchaste?"

Nuevamente me sonroje avergonzada, me puse tan nerviosa que lo único que pude hacer fue jugar con mi cabello para apaciguarme

"no lo escuche" dije con un volumen de voz bajo

"¿como?"

"no lo escuche" repetí

"discúlpame, no escucho lo que dices" dijo burlonamente con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

"Por favor dime tu nombre" dije en voz alta y con la cara completamente roja.

El comenzó a reír sin pudor alguno, yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra ,hasta que me dijo "eres adorable Sango"

No supe como responder, pero lo mire directo a los ojos, el hizo lo mismo. Sin darnos cuenta nuestros rostros comenzaron a juntarse, pude sentir su respiración en mis labios, cuando un ruido seco nos asusto provocando que saltáramos y nos alejáramos uno del otro instintivamente.

Al girar el rostro hacia el origen del ruido, vimos a una enfermera anciana que había tirado unas charolas. Se disculpo por el ruido mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

"Houshi¿que haces aquí?" dijo en tono serio acercándose al joven que tenia a mi lado.

"Kaede!, solo estaba tomando un poco de aire"

"cuantas veces te he dicho que no salgas?"

"No lo puedo evitar, ella me llamo.. ¿verdad Sango?

Casi no pude evitar reírme al ver su expresión de niño regañado, y fue ahí cuando decidí vengarme de el por hacerme sonrojar.

"yo ni te conozco" dije en tono serio.

"¿Que? Como que no me conoces!?"

"no, ni se tu nombre"

"pero si me ibas a besar, que descarada"

"¿que? Tu eres quien me quería besar" respondí nuevamente con la cara completamente roja.

"no es verdad, Kaede, ella tiene la culpa" dijo con media sonrisa, misma que se desapareció cuando vio el rostro serio de la enfermera.

"Es suficiente Houshi, vamos a tu habitación" dijo en un tono aun mas regañón que la primera vez.

"esta bien" dijo "Houshi" resignado, "nos vemos pronto, Sango" dijo levantándose de la silla.

"si" fue todo lo que pude responder mientras lo veía alejándose.

Lo vi subir al elevador con la anciana y entonces lo recordé.

" De nuevo no me dijiste tu nombre!" grite al pensar con mas detalle que Houshi significaba Monje y que tal vez podría ser su apellido pero no su nombre.

Nuevamente vi sus labios moverse un poco antes de que la maldita puerta de elevador se cerrara encerrándolo detrás de ella.


	3. Hermano

Hola nuevamente!!, les traigo otro capitulo de este fic, pero antes respondere a los reviews que me han mandado.

Maeryxpunkgirl: Hola! me da mucho gusto saber que sigues leyendo mis locuras, llevaba casi un año sin escribir y aun asi te tomas la lata de leer. Y si, la verdad es que comprendo los nervios de Sango y que olvidara preguntarle mas datos. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

Jeszas111: Otra de las amigas lectoras que no se olvidaron de su humilde servidora. Me da mucho gusto que te vaya gustando, en este capitulo aclarare algunas cosas sobre Sesshoumaru, seguro se sorprenderan un poco. Muchas gracias por leer!

ArisaAri: Como lo prometido es deuda, aca te traigo el capitulo. Ojala que te guste y nuevamente te deje en suspenso. Muchisimas gracias por continuar leyendo mis locuras. Te mando un saludo!

Pilika: Creo que tu review es mas largo que los capitulos uno y dos! jejeje.. como siempre me encantan tus locuras, ojala pronto escribas nuevamente, principalmente 10 dìas, por que esta super genial la idea y como siempre, me dejaste en ascuas.

Mahihara Hiteru; Muchas gracias por leer, me gustara mucho recibir tus reviews a lo largo de este fic! espero que te guste este capitulo! Un saludo grande.

Dane-Chan: Que bueno que te vaya gustando el fic!, me da mucho gusto recibir tus reviews, espero contar con ellos durante todo este fic. Saludos!

sngo-425: Ojala que te guste este capitulo! Muchas gracias por tu review!

Ahora si, espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 3 **

**Hermano.**

Tan pronto como Kagome me vio, supo que algo me pasaba, cuando le conté que de nuevo vi al chico , y que de nuevo no averigüe su nombre, creo que sorprendió un poco. "no puedo creer que siendo tan lista pases por lo mismo dos veces" me dijo mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación. 

"pero al menos creo que se su apellido" le comente entusiasmada, ella solo me miro de reojo como esperando que siguiera hablando. "Podríamos buscarlo en el listado de pacientes" le sugerí directamente.

"Sango, eso es información confidencial" , me respondió con cara seria mi amiga. "Solo quiero saber su nombre, no me tienes que decir en que habitación esta ni nada" le dije con cierta ansiedad que ella reconoció de inmediato. Después sonrió mientras se acercaba a una de las computadoras de la recepción.

"Muy bien¿cual es el apellido del príncipe azul? me pregunto con intención burlona. " Houshi" le respondí mirándola con desdén fingido.

Tecleo la palabra y comenzó a buscar en la lista de pacientes, pasaron dos minutos y no hubo ninguna coincidencia. Me miro extrañada y me pidió que lo deletreara, pero nuevamente la búsqueda de la computadora no arrojo resultados.

"Tal vez no es su apellido, no suena como apellido" me dijo tratando de darme ánimos, " la enfermera lo llamo así" le respondí cabizbaja. "podría ser un apodo" sugirió Kagome , y no me pareció una idea equivocada. "¿recuerdas como era la enfermera?" me pregunto haciéndome recuperar un poco de animo por un segundo y sonriendo le respondí " Si, si, recuerdo que el dijo su nombre, Kaede"

"Ahhh, la anciana Kaede, yo creo que le podemos preguntar mañana u otro día, ella trabaja en cuidados intensivos, de hecho es la enfermera principal del hermano de Inuyasha, nos llevamos muy bien, seguro te dira el nombre de el misterioso Houshi"

"¿Mañana?" dije nuevamente desanimada

" Si, ya es muy tarde, estoy cansada y tengo hambre", me respondió Kagome con cara de fastidio.

Yo me resigne , por que cuando una mujer embarazada dice tener hambre, es motivo mas que suficiente para conseguirle comida en ese momento.

Al día siguiente la embarazada hambrienta trabajo desde temprano, me quede sola en el departamento y decidí hacer algo de limpieza. En eso estaba cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono, la voz del otro lado de la linea sonaba profunda, varonil y educada, aunque de cierto modo, muy fría.

"Me gustaría saber si hablo con Kagome Higurashi"

"No, esta es su casa pero ella no se encuentra ahora mismo"

"Y de pura casualidad, no estará ahí mi hermano Inuyasha, estoy buscándolo desde hace rato pero no tiene prendido el celular, y como siempre esta ahí.."

"¿Tu eres el hermano de Inuyasha?!" dije cubriendo mi boca con la mano , me sentí llena de emoción.

"Si, soy Sesshoumaru, por favor si lo ve dígale que me urge verlo"

"Quieres que vayan por ti al hospital?" le pregunte casi gritando.

"¿al hospital?, no, creo que estas confundida, soy el otro hermano de Inuyasha, el real". Me dijo en un tono aun mas serio.

"oh, discúlpame por la confusión" dije apenada

"Esta bien, puedo preguntar ¿quien eres?"

"Oh si, soy Sango, amiga de Kagome, me asegurare de pasar tu mensaje"

"Te lo agradecería mucho, hasta luego"

Cuando colgamos sentí mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, cuando creí que era el hermano de Inuyasha y que había despertado del coma me emocione mucho, no se por que asumí que el novio de mi amiga solo tendría un hermano.

Después del sobresalto que mi propia mente me produjo , continúe limpiando, mientras sacudía recordé el casi beso que "Houshi" me dio. Era tan tibio, y tan natural estar a su lado, su aliento parecía ser parte del mío, seguro seria un beso perfecto, pero tuvimos la inoportuna intervención de la anciana.

Un rato después de estar hundida en mis propios pensamientos sonó el timbre, al abrir la puerta fue mayúscula mi sorpresa al encontrar al propio Inuyasha parado afuera del departamento.

"Oh, Hola Inuyasha, Kagome esta en el Hospital" le dije al ver que el no hablaba.

"Lo se, por eso he venido a verte" respondió mas serio de lo normal, tanto que me recordó la voz de Sesshoumaru por teléfono.

"¿A mi? respondí con sorpresa y luego lo invite a pasar. Mientras el esperaba en la sala por su limonada le comente desde la cocina sobre la llamada que recibió.

"Ese idiota ¿que querrá ahora?"

"Sonaba muy serio" le grite desde la cocina.

"Seguro es algo sobre la empresa de mis padres, nunca habla conmigo mas cuando se trata de dinero"

"Oh,¿ tus Padres tenían empresas?" pregunte pretendiendo no saber algunas cosas que Kag me contó.

"Si, pero a mi no me engañas, cuando dices tenían es por que sabes que murieron..."

"Si, lo siento, Kag me contó, debe ser duro para ti" le dije sonriendo frente a el al entregarle la limonada.

"Si, fueron un par de años duros, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora" me dijo con mirada melancólica. " Seguro estas extrañada de que venga a platicar contigo, casi ni nos conocemos, pero se que tu eres la mejor amiga de Kagome, y tal vez me podrías ayudar"

"Por supuesto, en lo que tu quieras"

"Yo la amo mucho" dijo sonrojado mirando al suelo.

"Lo se, y eso me hace muy feliz"

"La amo tanto que no quiero que continúe siendo mi novia"

"¿que?" dije exaltada al mismo tiempo que me levantaba del sillón.

"no, no tranquila, no es lo que piensas" me dijo Inuyasha apenado mientras me pedía que me sentara nuevamente.

"entonces a que te refieres?" pregunte aun sorprendida.

"a esto" dijo sacando de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y abriéndola frente a mi.

Me quede muda, no se cuanto tiempo fue, pero aunque mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora no sabia que decir. El estaba sonrojado e intimidado por mi reacción. Por fin después de unos segundos atine a decir.

"¿ le pedirás matrimonio?"

"si, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella, por eso vengo contigo ¿te parece buena idea?"

Nuevamente me quede muda por unos segundos, los necesitaba para decidir si debía responder alegremente "¡si! pídeselo, ella esta embarazada", o simplemente reaccionar tranquilamente y aconsejarle que lo hiciera sin demostrar ansiedad que pudiera revelar su secreto. Hice lo segundo.

"Estoy segura de que le encantara la idea, ella te ama también"

La cara de Inuyasha se torno nerviosa, y finalmente admitió " no se como hacer la proposición, quería me que ayudaras" dijo mirando al suelo sonrojado por segunda vez.

"Por supuesto¿que tal si la invitas a cenar mañana?"

"mañana? es muy pronto!!!" respondió exaltado.

"Oye, yo me voy en 4 días, no me quiero perder algo tan importante para mi amiga."

"Pero mañana! osea solo 24 horas"

"si, no te preocupes, nos dará tiempo de hacer los arreglos necesarios" respondí muy segura de mi misma.

Después de un rato lo convencí, y le conté mi plan para hacer algo súper romántico, el me decía a cada rato " no soy tan cursi" y yo lo reprendía diciendo " pues Kagome si, y le gustara", a el no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar todo lo que yo le proponía, seguro se arrepintió de ir a pedirme ayuda. Pasamos como dos horas planeando, haciendo la reservación y planeando la compra de algunas cosas que necesitaría. Finalmente se fue un poco mas tranquilo, pero me recalco algo antes de marcharse " no le digas nada a Kagome por favor". "por supuesto que no, eso arruinaría la sorpresa" le dije un poco indignada por la obviedad.

Por la tarde siguiendo la rutina que tanto me comenzaba a encantar, fui al hospital a esperar por Kagome, quien para mi mala suerte no estaba ocupada y podría salir a tiempo.

Me daba gusto estar con ella, pero no pude ocultar la desilusión que me causo no poder entrar a esperarla mientras "Houshi" me acompañaba. El sexto sentido de Kagome lo percibió y me dijo que buscaríamos a la anciana Kaede, y que si descubríamos el nombre de "mi príncipe misterioso" podría ir a buscarlo sin necesitad de tener el pretexto de esperarla a ella.

"Por eso me caes bien" le dije olvidando la cara de desilusión que tenia antes.

Subimos al cuarto piso, el de terapia intensiva y casi como si nos hubiéramos sincronizado, Kaede apareció frente a nosotras. La note un poco nerviosa mientras nos acercábamos, creo que no tuvo hacia donde esconderse para evitarnos, pero algo me decía que eso era lo que mas deseaba.

"Hola Kaede, vengo a presentarte a mi mejor amiga , Sango"

"Hola, ya nos conocimos" dijo sonriéndome.

"Si¿como esta? " pregunte tratando de sonar casual.

"Muy bien gracias" me respondió amablemente pero tratando de evitarme con la mirada.

" Kaede, mi amiga conoció a un muchacho el otro día, pero la tonta no le pregunto su nombre, al parecer tu lo conoces y queríamos saber si tu"

"Oh si, al Houshi"

"Si, ese mismo" le respondí entusiasmada.

"Sango quiere saber cual es su nombre para buscarlo, por que se llevaron muy bien y quiere platicar con el" dijo Kagome con su tono dulce.

"No es conveniente que se relacione con el" dijo Kaede en tono serio, casi agresivo.

"Pero, en verdad nos llevamos muy bien y yo quería.."

"No, será mejor que lo dejes en paz, si no te ha dicho su nombre es por que no quiere que lo molesten" me interrumpió enojada.

"Es que el me dijo su nombre, es solamente que no escuche..."

"Lo lamento, no puedo ayudarte, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a monitorear a un paciente"

Kagome y yo nos quedamos sorprendidas con la reacción de la anciana, quien antes de marcharse me dijo.

"créeme linda, es por tu bien, será mejor que no lo busques mas"

Kagome me volteo a ver y me dijo " No se que le paso, normalmente es una mujer muy dulce"

"No te preocupes Kag, seguro tuvo un mal día, será mejor que nos vayamos"

Ambas caminamos hacia las escaleras cuando el localizador de Kagome comenzó a sonar, la buscaban para atender una emergencia,cuando tomo el aparato para enterarse sobre que era lo que pasaba, la vi palidecer.

"¿que sucede? " le pregunte al ver su cara asustada

" El hermano de Inuyasha entro en paro" espérame aquí, y llama a Inuyasha". Me dijo después de darme su celular para después correr al área de terapia intensiva en el mismo piso donde nos encontrábamos.

Sentí adrenalina, quería ayudar, pero no podía hacer nada estando en un hospital ajeno al mío. Por primera vez sentí mis manos temblar ante una emergencia médica. Abrí el celular de Kagome y busque el teléfono de Inuyasha, quien estaba identificado como "perrito". Cuando comenzó a sonar sentí mi corazón latir a mil kilómetros por segundo.

"Inuyasha?"

"sí, quien es?

"soy yo, Sango"

"hola Sango, que ocurre, ya esta todo listo para mañana?"

"no, Inuyasha, Kagome me pido que te llamara"

"por que ¿que sucede?"

"tu hermano entro en paro cardíaco, necesitan que vengas"

Aunque no podía verlo cara a cara se que el chico se asusto con lo que pasaba.

"voy para allá"

Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que la linea se cortara. Pude sentir su dolor y desesperación. Busque una silla y note que esa área del hospital estaba muy vacía. Estaba hundida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche su voz.

"Sango, de nuevo esperando? mejor deberías mudarte acá"

Cuando voltee lo vi, ahí estaba el Houshi, me dio tanto gusto verlo, pero no pude evitar llorar frente a el.

"¿que sucede?, tan mal me veo" trato de bromear. Pero cuando vio que no deje mi llanto se sentó junto a mi y toco mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro. Haciendo contacto visual me pregunto de nuevo.

"¿que sucede Sango?"

"Es que su hermano..." respondí entre sollozos.

"su hermano que?"

"tal vez muera"

"tranquila" me dijo secando mis lagrimas y sonriendo de una forma que me permitió sentir la tranquilidad que me pedía.

"no se bien de quien me hablas, pero todo estará bien"

"¿Por que¿por que ni siquiera se tu nombre y lloro frente a ti? le pregunte esperando que el pudiera explicarme por que me sentía de esa forma cuando estaba frente a mi.

"No lo se, lo importante es que estoy aquí para ti"

Seque mis ojos y trate de sonreír, el lugar seguía vacío, solo éramos el y yo.

"ahora si me dirás tu nombre"

"si, me llamo Miroku"

"Miroku?"

"si, se que es un nombre raro, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo"

"me gusta, es único" le respondí.

"ni tanto" me dijo sonriendo. "entonces ¿me contaras lo que pasa?"

"Oh si!, lo que pasa es que mi mejor amiga, casi hermana..."

"Kagome" me interrumpió.

"Sì, Kagome, esta embarazada"

"En serio!!" me dijo muy alegremente.

"Si, y bueno, su novio, le iba a proponer matrimonio"

"En verdad!"

"Si" le dije un poco extrañada por su reacción tan emotiva.

"Perdón, me gusta escuchar historias de amor" me comento.

"el problema es que el hermano de el esta en coma, y entro en paro cardíaco, y tal vez muera"

"No, no creo"

"pero si sucede... será muy injusto, y..."

"Ya veras que todo sale bien"

" Hablas como si los conocieras y pudieras ver el futuro" le dije escéptica.

"Sango, cuando llevas tanto tiempo en un hospital, como yo , aprendes que los milagros existen, los veo todo el tiempo. Tu que eres doctora lo deberías saber mejor que nadie"

"También hay historias tristes"

"Si, pero lo importante es no perder la fe, ya veras que tanto Kagome como Inuyasha salen bien librados de esto, y mas si están tan enamorados y van a tener un bebé"

"Tal vez tengas razón"

"Lo importante es que tu estas aquí para apoyarlos" me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Nuevamente me perdí en sus ojos , era como si el tiempo se detuviera, sentí que nos comenzábamos a acercar, cuando, el celular de Kagome sonó.

"Es Inuyasha" le dije mientras me levantaba del asiento. "tengo que atenderlo" le comente.

"si, tomate tu tiempo" me respondió tranquilamente.

Me aleje un poco de el para contestar.

"¿que ha pasado? me pregunto nervioso.

"Kagome aun no regresa, no vi para donde se fue, me pidió que la esperara en la sala de espera de terapia intensiva"

"Ya estoy a punto de llegar" me estaba diciendo Inuyasha cuando alcance a ver a Kagome caminando hacia mi.

La note cansada pero tranquila, lo primero que hice fue pasarle el celular.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome¿como esta mi hermano?"

"Esta bien, logramos sacarlo del paro y estabilizarlo"

Sentí como un gran peso de encima se quitaba de mis hombros, los deje hablando y camine hacia donde Miroku me esperaba sentado. Pero por desgracia, ya no estaba ahí.

Gire en varias direcciones buscando con la mirada, pero Kagome me interrumpió.

"Todo salió bien" me dijo con rostro cansado.

"Me alegro,estaba muy preocupada, tu estas bien?"

"Si, solo me asuste" respondió suspirando de alivio. " Si quieres puedes irte a casa, yo esperare a Inuyasha, aquí" me comento

"no, esta bien, yo los espero"

"en verdad no es necesario, mejor me gustaría pedirte un favor"

"lo que quieras"

"podrías hacer algo de cenar? me gustaría lleva a Inuyasha a casa para que se relaje un rato, lo convenceré de que vayamos temprano, al fin y al cabo creo que su hermano estará estable"

"si claro, yo me encargo"

"muchas gracias"

"no hay problema, les preparare algo delicioso"

Mientras salía del hospital en camino a la tienda de autoservicio recordé algo.

_"Si, pero lo importante es no perder la fe, ya veras que tanto Kagome como Inuyasha salen bien librados de esto, y mas si están tan enamorados y van a tener un bebé"_

Nunca le dije que el novio de Kagome se llamaba Inuyasha.


	4. El pianista

Primero que nada mil disculpas por la demora, pero mi mente enferma de anime ha estado saturada de otras historias, ustedes saben cuando uno se enamora de un anime es complicado sacarlo de la cabeza, y mas cuando este termina, no me culpen a mi por la demora, culpen a Darker than BLACK y a Nodame Cantabile, oh pero gracias a Nodame Cantabile pensé en una linda profesión para Miroku en esta historia.

Ahora respondere algunos de los reviews, no se si prefieran que los responda de forma privada o que lo ponga como hasta ahora dentro del capitulo, ustedes me dicen que prefieren.

JESZAS111. Muchisimas gracias por tu review como siempre, me encanta que te este gustando, y que tengas algunas teorías sobre lo que ocurrira, espero que en este capítulo ya todo sea mas claro, trate de dar mas pistas para poner a trabajar ese cerebrito tuyo de nuevo. Ojala te guste!

ArisaAri. Si, la diferencia horaria es una complicación pero, espero que valga la pena el desvelo, tal como te prometi aca anda el capitulo nuevo, aun no quiero revelar todos los misterios pero creo que tiene muchas pistas que te haran imaginar cosas, y tal vez, le atines a lo que pasara. Te mando un saludo y como siempre muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Mahiara Hiteru. En verdad salio tu lado detectivesco? eso me encanta!, ojala que este capitulo te de más pistas para ver si resuelves el misterio. Muchas gracias por tu review como siempre!

MaeryxPunkgirl. Si, es lo que crees. ( uy , no se que es lo que crees, pero tal vez si!) Espero que confirmes o rectifiques tu teoria cuando termines de leer este cap. Gracias por el apoyo!

Pilika. Mi queridisisima Pilis, una de tus teorias puede ser cercana a la realidad, pero uno nunca sabe, uno nunca sabe. Espero que este capitulo te haga olvidar aunque sea un ratito las tristezas de los ultimos días. Tu animo como siempre y besos para la srita Milky.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Milky Ann, la gatita de Pilika, todos le mandamos buenos deseos para que se recupere pronto y deje de arañar a la pobre Pilis. Ahora si, ojala les guste.

**Capítulo 4 **

**El pianista**

Pensé que seguramente fue idea mía, tal vez mencione el nombre de Inuyasha en algún momento, suelo hablar de mas cuando me pongo nerviosa, y estando con Miroku siempre me ponía nerviosa.

Decidí no darle vueltas al asunto y compre lo necesario para prepararles una rica cena a Kagome y su futuro prometido, después de todo el susto que acababan de pasar fue tan grande que merecían al menos un rato de tranquilidad con comida deliciosa, que no es por nada pero, siempre ha sido mi especialidad.

Justo estaba por entrar al departamento cuando mi celular sonó, era Kagome.

"Sango, no llegaremos a cenar, lo siento mucho, pero Inuyasha no se quiere mover de aquí y quiero estar con el ¿no te importa verdad?", me pregunto sin ocultar el cansancio en su voz.

"Kag, realmente te escuchas exhausta,¿ por que no vienes a descansar y yo me quedo con Inuyasha?"

"No te preocupes, trabajar en el hospital tiene sus ventajas, convencí a las enfermeras para que nos dejaran meter una cama extra, así es que dormiré y tratare que Inuyasha lo haga también"

"Esta bien, pero recuerda que le puede hacer daño al bebé si no descansas bien, ademas ¿ya cenaste algo?"

"Sí claro! fuimos a la cafetería, te lo prometo que estoy bien, pero no quiero dejar a Inuyasha solo, esta muy alterado, después de que fuiste llego Sesshoumaru, su otro hermano y, bueno, tuvieron una discusión bastante fea, luego te platico con mas detalle."

"Lo comprendo, mandale un saludo a Inuyasha, y mañana temprano los paso a ver" le dije para finalizar nuestra conversación. Después mire las tres bolsas con alimentos que había comprado para preparar un minibanquete y suspire resignada.

A la mañana siguiente pase muy temprano al hospital para ver como estaba todo, justo cuando estaba en la entrada me tope con Kagome, quien se veía bastante descansada y sonriente. Me dijo que necesitaba irse a dar una ducha, y que Inuyasha seguía sin intenciones de moverse del lado de su hermano.

"Entonces subiré con el un rato, le daré lo que les traje de desayunar y sirve de que por fin conozco a su hermano" le dije sonriente a mi embarazada amiga.

"Si, es buena idea, aunque no esperes que este de muy buen humor" me dijo

"¿crees que sea inoportuno que suba un rato con el?

"No, le caes muy bien , le servirá otra compañía y seguro le encantara lo que preparaste"

"muy bien, entonces me quedare con el mientras tu descansas un rato en casa, pero ¿en que cuarto esta?"

"Es el 201 del cuarto piso"

Después de eso vi a Kagome alejarse para tomar un taxi, en verdad me sorprendió lo bien que se veía después de lo que yo imaginaba, fue una noche pesada.

Subí al cuarto piso y le pedí a una de las enfermeras que me indicara donde encontrar la habitación 201, una vez que supe el camino me dirigí al lugar, y pude notar que la habitación estaba casi al fondo de un pasillo. Me estaba acercando y estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuche la voz de Inuyasha y la que reconocí por la platica telefónica que tuve, como Sesshoumaru.

" Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, se que no te importa tu futuro, pero a mi si me importa el mío."

" El esta vivo y respirando solo, no hay nada que puedas hacer, ademas ya te dije que por mi te puedes quedar con la tonta empresa" escuche a Inuyasha responder bastante molesto.

"Las cosas no funcionan así y lo sabes Inuyasha, una tercera parte le pertenece a el, la necesito" dijo Sesshoumaru levantando la voz

"Puedes quedarte con mi tercera parte, dime donde te firmo y deja de molestar"

"el testamento de nuestro padre es muy claro, necesitamos estar de acuerdo para declararlo incapacitado legalmente y poder asignarle un representante legal"

"el cual serias tu ¿no?, pues no firmare la orden de no resucitación , y no firmare para declararlo incapacitado legalmente para que tu te apropies de lo que le pertenece, el despertara.."

"¿cuando!? ya son cuatro años, el no es mas que una carga , eso no se llama estar vivo, ademas ni siquiera tiene nuestra sangre" interrumpió Sesshoumaru en un tono tan frío que me hizo sentir un gran coraje.

"no importa que fue adoptado, el le dio mas felicidad a nuestros padres que tu y yo juntos, y lo amaron igual que a nosotros"

"no seas ridículo, fue solo un capricho para mostrarse como personas caritativas"

"tu no sabes nada" dijo Inuyasha con un tono de voz triste.

En ese momento decidí que seria mejor entrar para interrumpirlos, me ponía nerviosa escuchar discusiones se ese tipo y me sentí desesperada, estaba a punto de dar el paso cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo.

"Disculpame, me fui sin despedirme" escuche la voz de Miroku, cuando voltee note en el una mirada triste que me sorprendio.

"No te preocupes, solo, me parecio extraño" le respondi sonriendo esperando que su mirada cambiara y tratando de calmar mi ansiedad previa.

"Lo se, pero estabas al telefono y no quería interrumpirte"

"Esta bien... en verdad no te preocupes"

Las voces de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru aun se escuchaban, Miroku las escucho, y note aun mas tristeza en su mirada.

"¿Interrumpí algo? me dijo tímidamente.

"No, iba a entrar para calmarlos , pero..."

"y si mejor nos vamos de aquí y regresas cuando se calmen"

"si, creo que seria lo mejor"

Salimos del lugar, al ser tan temprano no había nadie en los pasillos ni en los cuartos, de repente Miroku se paro frente a una puerta y la abrió, era una habitación desocupada

"Espera aqui, voy por un par de cafés" me dijo para después marcharse rumbo a la maquina de café. Lo espere un par de minutos y regreso, entro por la puerta y se sentó a lado mío en la cama vacía.

"¿como sabias que este lugar estaría vacío?" le pregunte

"conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano"

"ya lo creo"

"conocías a los que discutían?" me pregunto, aun note su mirada triste

"Si, bueno, solo a uno, era el novio de mi amiga"

"oh, la discusión se escuchaba grave, en verdad hubieras entrado si no llego a saludarte"

"si, tal vez se hubieran detenido, parece que hablaban de asuntos serios"

"dinero" dijo con molestia en la voz

"si¿como lo sabes?"

"perdón, lo escuche todo, estaba parado junto a ti todo el tiempo, te vi pasar y ..." me comento agachando la mirada.

"no te preocupes, en parte me alegro de que me hayas detenido."

Ambos nos quedamos estáticos mirando al rededor, era la primera vez que sentía un silencio incomodo estando con el.

"Te noto triste, que te sucede?" pregunte directamente

"¿En verdad?, no, no estoy triste" me respondió con su hermosa sonrisa que en esta ocasión no sentí genuina.

"Es raro, tengo poco tiempo de conocerte pero, siento que me estas mintiendo" le dije sin duda en mi voz

"Lo se, si, estoy un poco triste, pero estoy bien"

"Me puedes contar lo que quieras, soy toda oídos"

"Es que, bueno, no estoy triste, solo... extraño a mi familia"

Sentí la melancolía en su voz cuando me lo dijo, y vi como el vivaz azul de su mirada, se nubló un poco.

" Es decir, los veo y todo pero, extraño la vida normal que teníamos, ademas últimamente hay algunos conflictos por mi culpa y no puedo hacer nada al respecto"

"Miroku¿por que estas aqui?"

"Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, no saben que pasa conmigo"

"Yo soy doctora, y puedo ayudar a investigar, conozco a muchos doctores..."

"Gracias, pero creeme, aqui hay excelentes doctores"

"Es que en verdad, te veo y me parece increible que estes enfermo, luces muy bien"

"lo se, soy guapo" me dijo guiñando el ojo izquierdo

"no me refiero a eso" respondí efusivamente sonrojandome

"Entonces te parezco feo, vaya Sango tu si que saber reanimar a la gente cuando esta deprimida"

"tampoco me refería a eso" dije aun sin disminuir el rojo de mi rostro.

El se quedo mirandome, lo cual no ayudo a mi rostro a recobrar su color normal. Me miraba tan dulcemente que me daban ganas de abrazarlo, pero me contuve mientras luchaba con mi sonrojo.

"¿Por que me miras así?" inquirí

"Haces esto mas dificil para mi" me respondió sin quitar la ternura de su mirada

"Por que dices eso?"

"no sabes lo que daría por poder salir de aqui y tener una cita contigo"

Lo hacia con toda la intención de que mi rostro fuera rojo para siempre, en ese momento llegue a la conclusión, Miroku es un malvado.

"bueno, entonces esa es otra motivación para que te recuperes pronto y podamos salir" dije bajando mi mirada tímidamente.

"¿En verdad saldrías conmigo?"

"depende"

"¿depende,¿ depende de que?"

"¿a donde me llevarías?

"te llevaría a conocer El cielo"

No pude contener la risa, y el puso una cara muy graciosa "En verdad, El cielo es una sala de conciertos en el teatro de la ciudad"

"¿en serio?"

"si Sango, al parecer muchos hombres te han dicho que te bajan la luna y las estrellas, tanto que ya no lo crees ni cuando te lo digo en verdad"

"No, no muchos me han dicho eso" le respondí tratando de ocultar las risitas involuntarias que me provocaba su rostro indignado.

"eso me parece difícil de creer" me dijo mirando mis labios provocativamente, comencé a sentir calor.

"pues será mejor que lo creas" dije sintiendo un poco de nervios antes su mirada fija en mi rostro "¿y por que me llevarías ahí?" dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Por que ahí solía trabajar es mi lugar favorito de la ciudad y lo quiero compartir con mi persona favorita"

"¿Que hacías ahí?" le pregunte tratando de ocultar la sorpresa que me provoco que me llamara su persona favorita.

"pues, ahí me presentaba, soy músico"

Por su corte de cabello tan peculiar y los aros en sus orejas, asumí el tipo de música que tocaba.

"eres rockero?" pregunte casi asegurando.

El sonrío de una forma muy infantil y tierna, y después me miro de forma traviesa.

" de hecho, toco el piano y el violín. Antes de entrar aquí estudiaba para convertirme en director de orquesta"

"¿en verdad? eso es increíble"

"pues creelo, dentro de poco tiempo seré famoso en todo el mundo"

"vaya, que gran honor conocerte" dije imitando el tono burlón con el que a veces el decía las cosas

"ese tono no me gusto, pareciera que no me crees"

"no, en verdad te creo, me encantaría escucharte tocar"

"si, a mi me encantaría tocar para ti" note la vivacidad común en el regresando a su rostro, pero aun note su mirada triste.

Tomamos nuestro café guardando silencio un momento, aproveche para observarlo detenidamente, como seguramente el había hecho conmigo anteriormente. Al escuchar que era pianista decidí observar sus manos, eran realmente hermosas, en verdad eran "manos de pianista", largos y delgados dedos sostenían el vaso de cartón en el que se servia el café. Después vi su muñeca, en donde llevaba el brazalete del hospital y descubrí sin necesidad de preguntarle el número de habitación que ocupaba, 201, igual que el hermano de Inuyasha, pero no sabia aun de que piso.

Cuando levante la mirada lo sorprendí mirando mi escote e instintivamente lo cubrí con mi mano, por supuesto, sonrojandome fretenticamente.

"perdón, no era mi intención" dijo sobresaltado y extrañamente, sonrojado, lo cual encontré adorable.

"¿que no era tu intención? vaya, eres un pervertido"

"Sango, tienes que comprenderme, llevo mucho tiempo aquí encerrado y eres la mujer mas linda que he visto" dijo en un tono inocente que casi me hace creerle.

"Mejor ya no digas nada" dije en tono serio aun cubriendo mi escote con la mano.

"hombre al fin y al cabo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" comente agachando la cabeza.

Unos segundos después la levante para mirarlo ya que se había quedado muy callado, y lo que vi fue su rostro acercandose al mío.

Instintivamente comencé a acercar mi rostro yo también, cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios tocando los míos, sentí sus respiración tibia y transparente en mi piel, y conocí el sabor de sus labios, su saliva y su lengua. Después de unos momentos nos separamos para respirar un poco, la sensación de hormigueo en mis labios era muy intensa, era casi como si una droga exquisita hubiera entrado a mi organismo dandome una sobredosis que me embriagaba y me hacia querer más.

Busque su mirada aun con los labios húmedos de su esencia y lo que encontré fue una mirada aun más triste de la que vi cuando me sujeto el brazo minutos antes.

"Perdón, no lo pude evitar" me dijo agachando la mirada.

"Esta bien, yo también lo quería"

"No puedo hacer esto ahora Sango, perdoname, en verdad perdoname" me dijo levantandose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta, en verdad se veía arrepentido. Justo antes de que saliera le grite.

"Miroku por favor no te vayas"

El solo me miro y me sonrío como habitualmente lo hacia.

"Será mejor que vayas a ver si Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru ya terminaron de discutir, te veo luego"

Finalmente salió dejandome en esa habitación que se había tornado fría y solitaria, toque mis labios tratando de sentir el calor que había dejado en mi, y sentí como si todo hubiera sido un sueño hermoso.


	5. Miroku

Primero que nada agradecere todos sus reviews, no saben como me alegro al entrar en mi correo y encontrar que alguien leyo mis locuras.

Mahiara Hiteru.- De nuevo mil gracias por tu review! que bueno que te gusto la profesión de Miroku, a mi me encanta también. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

YukiM.- Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes como me motiva saber que hay gente que sigue esta historia y que le gusta. Te mando un saludo muy grande y espero que continues leyendo fics como este.

MaeryxPunkgirl.- jejeje, creo que en este capitulo responderé a esas incógnitas, pero tienes una idea bastante clara. Ojala te guste este cap.

ArisaAri.- que bueno que funcionaron las amenazas! y si, es realmente triste leer a Miroku en ese estado, mas después de leer el manga donde lo tienen mas que victimizado. Ojala te guste este cap y no te tardes en el review, ya sabes lo que pasara si te tardas. Muaja ja ja ja

JESZAS111.- Si, es pianista pero aun tiene sus malas costumbres, no te preocupes, Miroku es Miroku. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo ya que se revelara la verdad detras de algunos pequeños misterios. Te mando un saludo!!

Pilika: Tramposa!!! Tramposa!! Tramposa!!!, pero esta bien, solo por que estuvo bien lindo tu review te perdonare en esta ocasión jejejeje... Yo creo que te cuesta trabajo escribir por que perdiste la costumbre de escribir loqueras y solo escribes cosas para la escuela, pero ojala que puedas retomarlo ya que eres fantamaravillosa escribiendo. Y lo de la emoción por leer fics.. Gracias :3 se siente bonito que le digan a uno eso. En este capitulo se revelara un secreto, y te digo de una vez, este fic no te rompera el corazón, al menos eso intentare jeje.

Ahora si, ahí va el capitulo 5, espero que con este se despejen algunas dudas que trate de generarles. Posiblemente el siguiente capitulo sera el último, pero por el momento, disfrutenlo.

**Capitulo 5**

Miroku

Salí de la habitación casi somnolienta, no sabia que era lo que había sucedido, la reacción de Miroku me desconcertó bastante y su tristeza me hizo sentirme descorazonada.

Aun sin estar al cien por ciento recuperada del impacto recordé que tenia que ir a ver a Inuyasha, me acerque nuevamente a la habitación y ya no escuche los gritos enfadados.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Inuyasha salió y nos encontramos en el pasillo. Mire al interior del cuarto y pude ver las piernas de su hermano tendido en la cama, no pude ver su rostro por que una cortina azul obstaculizaba mi vista.

Inuyasha se veía enojado, sus labios estaban apretados y ni siquiera trato de disimular una sonrisa cuando me vio.

"Sango"

"Hola, espero no molestarte, Kagome me dijo que podía pasar a verte, te traje algo de desayunar"

"no te hubieras molestado"

"¿como estas¿como esta tu hermano?"

"Estoy bien, pasamos la noche tranquila, los doctores no creen que corra peligro"

"Me da mucho gusto"

"Sango¿me acompañarías a la cafetería? me gustaría tomar un poco de aire fresco."

"Claro, pero ¿comerás lo que traje?"

"Por supuesto, Kagome dice que cocinas muy bien" trato de sonreír con la mirada cansada.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el elevador, y de igual forma llegamos a la planta baja del hospital. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y note que Inuyasha estaba realmente enojado. Ocupamos una mesa junto a un ventanal y en ese momento me percate de que mientras sacaba la comida, la mirada ambar del novio de mi amiga se fugaba por la ventana viendo hacia un horizonte inexistente y entonces vislumbre que también estaba triste. Por un momento su mirada me recordó la de Miroku.

"Ten, espero que te guste" le dije entregandole lo que cocine.

"muchas gracias"

Después de verlo devorar mi comida nos quedamos sentados, el seguía mirando hacia afuera, y entonces me arme de valor para preguntarle algunas cosas directamente.

"Escuche como discutías con Sesshoumaru"

"si, es un idiota" me respondió aun mirando hacia la ventana.

"debe ser muy duro para ti, lo lamento mucho"

"si, es duro pero, estoy bien. No dejare que se salga con la suya"

"se que apenas nos conocemos, pero, eres el hombre al que mi mejor amiga ama, es por eso que se que eres una persona muy valiosa y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites"

"muchas gracias Sango"

"Trata de animarte, recuerda que tienes una proposición que hacer" le dije sonriendo.

"Acerca de eso... Sango, no creo que en este momento me pueda casar, no quiero que Kagome se involucre en problemas familiares"

"no digas tonterías, Kagome de todos modos esta involucrada por que te ama. ¿quieres que haga las reservaciones nuevamente?"

"No lo se..."

La duda en su mirada era autentica, pero sabia que tenia que convencerlo para que hiciera lo que ya había decidido. Aunque estaba consciente de que no era el momento adecuado ya que al parecer sus problemas parecían ser serios.

Nos quedamos ahí un rato más, el chico se comenzó a tranquilizar y relajar un poco más y trate de convencerlo de que fuera a descansar, incluso me ofrecí a quedarme cuidando a su hermano, pero Inuyasha en verdad es necio y cuando decide algo es imposible convencerlo de que haga lo contrario.

Resignada me despedí de el, lo vi subir por el elevador y después salí del hospital. Comencé a caminar hacia una esquina para abordar un taxi, pero me tope con un camión que me dejaba justo a una calle de casa de Kagome. Casi no conocía la ciudad y pensé que tal vez la ruta del autobús me permitiría conocer mas de ella.

Cuando iba en el camión logre ver una construcción enorme y muy hermosa, no la había notado antes, me sorprendí mucho al darme cuenta de que era el teatro de la ciudad. Me emocione tanto que me pare de forma muy repentina y asuste a una señora que estaba sentada frente a mi, después le pedí al chofer que me dejara ahí. Creo que se molesto un poco, pero en realidad no me importo mucho.

Me baje y camine hacia el lugar, era majestuoso.Entre y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, pensé, "Este el lugar favorito de Miroku". Pise cada escalón de mármol tratando de visualizar a mi adorado ojiazul subiendo y el sentimiento me abrumo tanto que comencé a llorar. Recordé su tristeza y sus ganas de regresar a este recinto, me quise impregnar con el sentimiento que el seguramente dejo ahí, limpie mis lagrimas y sonreí para mi misma, para después continuar internandome dentro de ese mundo tan suyo.

Recorrí el lugar y después de un rato me encontré frente a una enorme puerta de madera labrada. En la parte de arriba decía " El cielo" y en las paredes de a lado habían fotos de diferentes músicos. "Aquí es a donde me quería traer, debe ser hermoso escucharlo tocar" pensé mientras veía la foto de un pianista. Pose mi mano sobre la puerta de madera y proclame en voz baja "vendremos algún día, Miroku".

Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando note una tienda de recuerdos, entre solo a curiosear y vi en una esquina un gran anaquel con discos compactos. A lado del mostrador había un póster que anunciaba que el disco del concerto de piano de la semana pasada ya estaba a la venta. Se me ocurrió preguntarle a la vendedora si tenían discos de conciertos pasados. "Si señorita, tenemos los discos de todos los conciertos que se han hecho desde hace 10 años¿cual busca?"

Bien, seguro hay algo en lo que participo Miroku, pensé. "busco uno en el que haya participado un pianista joven, solo se su nombre, es Miroku"

"Yo solo tengo un año trabajando aquí, nunca había escuchado a ese interprete y no lo conozco, pero permitame ir con mi jefa a preguntarle, mientras puede buscar en ese anaquel" me dijo señalando el anaquel que llamo mi atención cuando entre a la tienda.

La chica salió y yo comencé a buscar, muchos de los discos tenían fotos de los músicos en la portada, uno tras otro comencé a pasarlos, pero no veía ni su nombre ni su imagen en ninguno de ellos. Unos pocos minutos pasaron cuando una chica hermosa de tez blanca y cabello obscuro entro a la tienda y se dirigió directamente hacia mi, su expresión parecía un poco desconcertada.

"Buenos días, me comenta la vendedora que busca un disco en el que Miroku interprete el piano"

"Si, pero no logró encontrar nada"

"¿Usted lo conoce?"

"Si, somos buenos amigos" le respondí muy segura de lo que le estaba diciendo. Note su mirada un poco enfadada tras escuchar mi respuesta. Al notar su actitud me sentí incomoda " Pero si no tienen nada de el, no se preocupe" le comente para terminar nuestra conversación y salir de ahí.

"Si tenemos" respondió tajantemente. No te tomo ni diez segundos encontrar un disco con portada negra y letras doradas " Concierto de Gala de año nuevo 2003". "Este fue un concierto de orquesta en el que alternaron muchos solistas, Miroku interpreto el piano concerto num.2 en C menor de Rachmaninoff." me dijo con algo de ira retenida en la voz.

Tome el disco, lo gire para ver la contraportada y vi su nombre, no pude evitar sonreír.

"¿Lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo?"

"Oh, desde hace mucho" mentí

¿cual es su nombre? me pregunto con voz un poco apagada

"Sango, Sango Hiraigotsu, mucho gusto" me presente estirando mi mano.

"¿por que es que nunca la conocí ó escuche hablar de usted?" me cuestiono dejandome con la mano estirada.

"¿Disculpa?" dije retirando mi mano al no entender su pregunta .

"Soy Kikyou, y soy... bueno, fui su prometida"

No supe como reaccionar, "¿prometida?" pregunte seguramente con cara de sorpresa.

"si, bueno, al menos lo era antes de ... desde que entro al hospital"

Su mirada cambio de furibunda a compasiva, yo definitivamente no sabia que hacer.

"¿Pago esto en caja?" le pregunte.

"Si, por favor"

Camine hacia la caja y sentí la mirada de Kikyou sobre mi espalda todo el trayecto. Antes de salir me despedí de la vendedora y de la "prometida" de Miroku agradeciendo su ayuda. Me sentía rara, ese encuentro fue surreal. Miroku nunca menciono que hubiera estado comprometido, pero yo nunca mencione tener novio así es que, no puedo enojarme con el. Antes de salir volví a observar a Kikyo y note su mirada contrariada y triste.

En ese momento pensé por primera vez después de varios días en Kuranuske, "creo que debo terminar con el en cuanto regrese a Tokio" justo como si lo hubiera invocado, recibí una llamada de el.

"Hola preciosa¿como estas?

"Kuranuske" replique con cierta desilusión en mi voz.

"No he sabido de ti, he estado preocupado, estas bien, te escucho triste"

"Estoy bien , solo he estado muy ocupada"

"no has respondido a mis mensajes"

"Te digo que he estado muy ocupada"

Un silencio breve me hizo sentir incomoda, note que le había hablado fuerte y me disculpe "las cosas se complicado, el hermano de Inuyasha se puso mal"

"lamento escuchar eso,¿ a que hora quieres que vaya por ti al aeropuerto pasado mañana?"

Esa pregunta me regreso a la realidad, solo me quedaban un par de días de Kyoto, pero aun nada estaba resuelto, Kagome no tenia su anillo, Inuyasha no sabia de su bebé, y Miroku...

"Creo que me quedare una semana más" respondí casi sin pensarlo.

"Pero solo te dieron una semana libre en el hospital"

"No te preocupes por eso"

"te podrían despedir"

"no es importante"

"¿no es importante?, luchaste mucho tiempo para que te dejaran hacer la residencia ahí y ahora dices que no es importante ¿que te sucede?"

"No me gusta trabajar ahí de todos modos, ya lo solucionare, no te preocupes"

"Sango, me estas preocupando"

"Estoy bien, te marco después" dije tajantemente.

"Esta bien, te amo" me dijo aun con dulzura en su voz. No pude mentir, yo no lo amaba y era muy duro hacerle daño. No respondí nada, solo colgué. "Estoy siendo una desgraciada" pense sintiendo remordimiento.

Llegue al departamento y vi a Kagome profundamente dormida. Es verdad, las mujeres embarazadas suelen dormir mucho. Trate de no hacer ruido para no despertarla y camine hacia el stereo. Abrí el disco y vi en el interior junto con otras fotos una de Miroku. Era el mismo que conozco, su semblante no había cambiado pero debo admitir, lucia muy bien en smoking. Nuevamente me sorprendí a mi misma sonriendo como tonta. ¿que has hecho de mi? le pregunte a la foto sin esperar una respuesta. Saque el CD y lo puse en el aparato, después me puse un par de audífonos y seleccione el track en donde se encontraba la interpretación de Miroku.

El sonido era claro, comenzó muy pausado y fluido y cada vez tomaba mas fuerza, era muy intenso. Después la orquesta lo acompaño de una forma que en verdad me transporto al cielo. La pieza cada vez se hacía mas y mas profunda, la velocidad de las notas que salían del piano era increíble, parecía ser muy complejo y yo estaba maravillada con su sonido. "Esta tocando para mí" pensé mientras un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo cuando la pieza alcanzo su climax. "Es tan hermoso" pensé cerrando los ojos para imaginarmelo en el escenario, cautivando a miles de corazones del auditorio. Me sentí tan feliz.

Escuche los tres movimientos del concerto, mis ojos no se volvieron a abrir, no estaba dormida pero definitivamente estaba soñando. Una mano se paseo frente a mi cara obligandome a salir de ese lugar al que Miroku me transporto con una facilidad increíble. Era Kagome, parada frente a mi sonriendo y tratando de llamar mi atención.

" Perdón, te hablaba y no me hacías caso. Parecías muy relajada. ¿que escuchas?"

"oh, es un disco que compre" respondí un poco exaltada y luego recordé que con todo lo que había pasado no había tenido tiempo de contarle a Kagome sobre mi "príncipe misterioso".

Me miro extrañada y después se tallo los ojos tratando de forzarse a despertar, después fijo su vista en mi manos y observo el disco que estaba sosteniendo.

"Oh, ya veo, te lo recomendó Inuyasha, es muy bueno, acá tenia una copia"

"¿Inuyasha¿a el le gusta la música clásica? replique con incredulidad.

"Bueno, no es que le guste, pero como su hermano es músico..."

"¿Su hermano es músico?"

"Sì, según recuerdo en ese disco esta grabada una de sus interpretaciones"

Me sentía un poco confundida, por alguna extraña razón mis manos comenzaron a sudar frío mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Ella tomo el disco de mis manos y comenzó a leer la contraportada, después señalo algo y me lo mostró.

"Mira, esta es la pieza que interpreto Miroku"

"¿Miroku?" le pregunte sintiendo como mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho de una forma salvaje.

"Si, el hermano de Inuyasha..." me respondió muy sonriente.

La vista se me comenzó a nublar y sentí adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo desde lo alto de mi cabeza hasta la punta del pie. Me levante sin decir nada y de igual forma tome mi bolso y salí del departamento corriendo, era tanta mi prisa que solo alcance a escuchar a Kagome gritando por la ventana "Sango¿que sucede, a donde vas?.


	6. Zona de promesas

Ah, la inspiración, cosa mas caprichosa... me costo muchisimo trabajo terminar este capitulo pero era de vital importancia que quedara hoy ya que es cumpleaños de mi queridisima amiga Ana Gallego, ella vive en Argentina y yo en Mèxico, pero aun así desde hace un año tenemos la tradicion de llamarnos en nuestros cumpleaños. Sin embargo... no encontre su número telefonico!! no estaba por ningún lado y no pude marcarle para cantarle las mañanitas, pero en cambio decidi escribir este capitulo de dedicarselo totalmente a ella.

Anie!! Te quiero mucho mucho mucho, eres mi amiga mas lejana y mas cercana. Espero que este año logres muchos de tus objetivos y seas muy feliz, eres una super mujer y te mereces solo cosas lindas. ¿la vida da y quita? tal vez, pero si solo diera y no tuvieramos que trabajar para alcanzar nuestra propia felicidad, no valdría la pena vivirla. Espero que te guste tu "regalo" te llamare cuando me pases de nuevo tu teléfono ¿o.k!? jeje

Ahora toca agradecer reviews.

Pilika: Si, en esta ocasión fuiste la primera, pero en el capitulo anterior la ultima, y solo por eso torturare a Miroku de una forma que no te imaginas .. muaja ja ja ja jaaaaa... Ya sabras cuando mandas review para este eh chamaka del mal. Y ponte a escribir por que si no me dejaras sin nada bueno que leer.

Mahiara Hiteru.- Muchas gracias por leer esta historia desde el comienzo, que bueno que logre que resultara un poco misteriosa. Ademas te tengo buenas noticias, este es el último capitulo pero hare un epilogo para cerrar bien la historia. Saludos!!

Maery.- Si! te ganaste un auto, esta al pendiente ya que en el transcurso de los proximos 100 años un representante lo llevara a tu domicilio, gracias por participar. jejeje. No en serio, le atinaste, gracias por tus reviews, sabes que me encanta recibirlos.

sngo-425.- Muchisimas gracias por te review!! ojala que te guste este capitulo, y ojala no te vuelvan a golpear. Saludos!

YukiM.- Uy, gracias! tanto alago para este fic me hara sonrojarme. Me da mucho gusto que haya sido de tu agrado. Espero que este capitulo tambien te agrade. Gracias por tu review y saludos!

Jeszas.- oh, asi que logre confundirte!.. entonces debo felicitarme a mi misma, jejejeje. De verdad, muchas gracias por leerme siempre y por dejar tu review, en verdad me motiva a seguir escribiendo locuras, y , welcome to weirdoland. P.D. Pegos te manda saludos!

SanMir. No, Miroku es de Sango, lamento desilucionarte. jeje. Muchisimas gracias por tu review!! ojala te guste este capitulo!! Saludos!

Danechan: Oh, muchas gracias por todo lo que dices de mi. Me lo voy a creer y me volvere insufrible diciendole a todo el mundo que tu dijiste que escribo bien jaja. De verdad, muchisimas gracias por tu review y ojala que te guste este capitulo, y si no te gusta, me lo dejas saber tambien. Te mando un saludo.

Ahora si, las dejo con el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia.

Capitulo 6

Zona de Promesas

Sentí un pánico que nunca antes sentí, no podía ser cierto, mis ojos, mis manos y mis labios no me podían engañar, el había estado ahí, su mirada azul no era un espejismo, el sabor de sus labios y su olor no podían ser una alucinación.

Seguramente seria una cruel coincidencia, pero la posibilidad de que Miroku y ese chico tendido en la cama al que apenas le alcanzaba a ver los pies fueran el mismo, me rompía el corazón.

Tome con una mano la cortina y la moví. Sentí mi corazón latiendo fuertemente, y las lagrimas salieron sin control de mis ojos. Era el, Miroku era el hermano de Inuyasha, estaba ahí, tendido en la cama y aunque parecía estar durmiendo la realidad abrumaba todo mi ser. La debilidad que se apodero de mis piernas me hizo caer sobre mis rodillas, sentí tanta furia que mi cara se sentía caliente.

Escuche pasos decadentes detrás de mi pero no me moví, el estado de shock en el que me encontraba me lo impedía, después sentí una mano tomando mi hombro y aunque me exalte, no conseguí moverme para girar y ver de quien se trataba hasta que escuche una voz familiar que me saco de aquel petrificado estado.

"Por eso te dije que era mejor que no lo buscaras"

"Anciana Kaede " atine a decir entre sollozos, seguí sin levantar mi rostro el cual estaba húmedo y rojo. Kaede se paro frente a mi y me tendió la mano para hacerme levantar. Sentí un pañuelo delicado limpiando mi rostro, en ese momento levante mi mirada y la observe. Me sonreía cálidamente y sus ojos se notaban compasivos.

"Nada fue real, y yo lo quiero tanto" le dije aun sin parar de llorar.

"No querida, fue real, por eso hubiera sido mejor que dejaran de verse"

"¿por que sucedió eso¿por que lo vi? " comente sintiendo furia.

"Después del accidente tuvo momentos muy críticos, estaba muy grave y tuvo muchas operaciones, pero sobrevivió. En ese entonces los doctores decidieron inducirle el coma para permitir a su cuerpo recuperarse, pero unos meses después al intentar sacarlo de ese estado, fallaron. Creo que tenia mas de dos meses en coma cuando un día al entrar a revisarlo lo vi parado junto a la cama"

Sentí que el llanto en mi comenzaba a calmarse, la anciana Kaede me miraba con ternura y yo no podía alejar la mirada del rostro de Miroku.

"A partir de ese momento el comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, muy pocas personas podíamos verlo, y te puedo decir que sus viajes astrales son los más intensos que he visto en mi vida, nunca tuvo aspecto fantasmal y cada vez se hizo más vivido, hasta el punto de que quienes lo veíamos, podíamos tocarlo y el a nosotros"

"¿viajes astrales?" pregunte con una voz menos sollozante.

"Si, al principio el mismo no sabia lo que sucedía pero me contó que desde niño experimentaba estos desprendimientos cuando dormía, Miroku es un chico muy especial, le tengo mucho cariño"

"Lo se, es muy especial" dije limpiando de mi rostro la ultima lagrima amarga.

"Me extraño mucho que pudieras verlo, generalmente solo algunos niños en pediatría lo veían y yo era su única compañía habitual¿desde cuando puedes ver espiritus querida?"

"Yo, no lo se, yo no veo espíritus"

"Lo viste a el"

"Si, lo vi a el" dije mirando su rostro dormido.

Después de un rato Kaede salió, creo que se quedo mas de una hora parada a mi lado hablando de Miroku, y finalmente me quede a solas con el en la habitación, el silencio era casi abrumador, solo escuchaba el sonido ritmico proveniente de aquel ruidoso aparato mientras monitoreaba el latido de su corazon.

Me acerque a su cama , tome su mano entre las mías y cerré mis ojos tratando de imaginar su rostro dedicandome una triste sonrisa al igual que la ultima vez que lo vi de pie frente a mi.

"Estas tibio" dije en voz baja al mismo tiempo que conduje su mano hacia mi mejilla.

"Eres tan cálido" volví a decir mientras regresaba su mano a su posición original. "Cuando despiertes ire al cielo contigo" murmure acercandome a su rostro.

El aroma de su cabello, sus largas y negras pestañas, la forma y color de sus labios eran los mismos, una vez más el solo estar junto a el me hizo sonreir, pero tenia a la vez un enorme sentimiento de perdida que no podía explicarme a mi misma.

"despierta" le dije "por favor despierta" comencé a suplicar. Las lagrimas nuevamente quisieron hacer su inoportuna aparición y nuevamente no pude hacer nada para aprisionarlas dentro de mis ojos.

"Kaede me contó todo" me dijo la voz de Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a la cama de Miroku.

"¿Y crees que estoy loca?"

"No" respondió de forma seca tratando de ocultar la tristeza de su voz. "me hubiera gustado que esa anciana me hubiera dicho antes que podía verlo"

"el esta muy preocupado por tus peleas con Sesshoumaru"

"¿te lo dijo?"

"Sì"

"¿Y que mas te dijo?"

"Que quiere estar con su familia nuevamente, que quiere ir al cielo a tocar el piano..."

"¿por que yo no lo puedo ver?"

"no lo se"

"yo, necesito verlo" me dijo mirando al piso y apretando sus puños, "por que tu puedes verlo? tu ni siquiera lo conocías" pregunto con cierta ira en su voz.

"no lo se" respondí débilmente, "no lo se" repetí, "pero me quedare a su lado hasta que despierte" dije sin tratar de contener la ira de mi voz.

"simplemente no lo entiendo Sango, no entiendo nada" dijo Inuyasha levantando la mirada del piso.

"Necesito verlo, necesito que me perdone" dijo aquel chico irónico sin luchar por esconder la lagrima que recorría su mejilla. "tengo que pedirle perdón"

"Perdón¿pero por que?"

"Es mi culpa que el se encuentre así, es mi culpa que el sufriera ese accidente" dijo sujetando con fuerza el tubo de la cama. " Si no hubiera ido a la gira de Canadá con el... si no me hubiera visto besando a Kikyo,"

"Kikyo" dije casi susurrando al recordar a la prometida de Miroku que tan recientemente había conocido. " Que fue lo que paso Inuyasha" le dije con voz tranquila tocando su hombro para hacerlo calmarse.

"Acompañe a la orquesta en la que Miroku tocaba durante una gira, Kikyo era violinista y el pianista. Ellos estaban comprometidos desde hacia un par de años, entre al salón de ensayo buscando a Miroku y solo estaba ella. Comenzamos a conversar y terminamos besandonos sobre el piano en el que practicaba Miroku, en ese momento el entro y nos descubrió" dijo Inuyasha mirando al rostro de su hermano.

"Su mirada, si hubieras visto su mirada, el era mi mejor amigo y lo desilusione" musito llorando abiertamente.

"El no parecía enojado con nadie, solo estaba preocupado" trate de calmarlo nuevamente.

" Después de descubrirnos salió corriendo y un camión lo atropello" narro como si no hubiera escuchado lo que le dije.

"Había sangre, tanta sangre" recordó con la mirada perdida.

"No dejaba de sangrar, y no despertaba. La ambulancia no llegaba, tardo tanto!" dijo entrando en completo estado de pánico.

Me acerque a el y lo abrace, se veía tan vulnerable como un niño pequeño. Lo abrace tratando de transmitirle mi esperanza renovada " El despertara" le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello. Después de unos segundos y ya estando más tranquilo, el mismo rompió el abrazo.

"Muchas gracias Sango, nunca tuve oportunidad de expresarlo, por favor si lo ves, dile que lo extraño, y que necesito que despierte y me perdone" dijo de una forma tan inocente que me conmovió y llore nuevamente.

"Seguramente el te escucho" respondí sonriendo tristemente.

Durante esos meses constantemente me he preguntado ¿por que la vida es así¿por que nos da cosas para luego quitarnolas¿por que no podemos ser del todo felices, pero siempre termino sonriendo con tan solo mirarlo, tan solo eso me hace olvidar lo que algún día fui, aquella chica con una vida perfecta y que aun así era infeliz.

El no podía platicar conmigo, no podía tomar mi mano ni hacerme sonrojar, pero en su silencio encontré más felicidad de la que sentí en toda mi vida, aun hoy en día creo que el destino hizo un complot de magnitudes maquiavelicas para lograr que el y yo nos reuniéramos.

Todo se dio naturalmente, me mude a Kyoto y comencé a trabajar en el hospital Sengoku. Mi novio no comprendió por que había cambiado al grado de ya no quererlo a mi lado, pero al final desistió y me dejo tranquila, no sin antes decirme que algún día me arrepentiría, y que nunca encontraría a alguien que me amara tanto como el. No me importo mucho, tenía a Kagome, cuyo estado era más que evidente con cinco meses de embarazo. Y por supuesto lo tenia a el, mi angel dormido.

No estuve presente cuando Inuyasha le propuso matrimonio, pero Kagome me contó todo a detalle. Al parecer Inuyasha no le hizo mucho caso a mis recomendaciones y prefirió declararse una tarde mientras caminaban en el parque.

Me dio un ataque de risa cuando me contó que después de que él le mostró el anillo y se arrodillo, ella no pudo hacer nada mas que correr al bote de basura más cercano y vomitar, y es que la nauseas matutinas que Kagome experimentaba parecían ser un castigo divino por ser tan indecisa. Lo mas gracioso de la anécdota es que Inuyasha creyó que la reacción de Kagome era su forma de expresar un rotundo "No me casare contigo". Al principio el chico se asusto, pero después se indigno y su actitud orgullosa consiguió que Kagome lo siguiera durante un kilometro inventando un sin fin de pretextos para su malestar, cuando la lista de causas inventadas para vomitar termino llegaron a un punto en el que la desesperación la hizo gritar frente a una multitud de desconocidos" Eres un idiota, vomite por que estoy embarazada"

Por supuesto Inuyasha no supo que hacer, se disculpo de forma tímida y la beso, después ambos se fueron a casa de Kagome y bueno, no me intereso mucho conocer los detalles de la reconciliación.

Por mi parte me sentía feliz, siempre comenzaba y terminaba mi día a lado de Miroku, nunca más se volvió a presentar frente a mí, cuando le pregunte a Kaede, quien resulto ser una experta en cuestiones sobrenaturales, me dijo "seguramente ya quiere despertar". Después me explico que siempre peleaba con el ya que cada vez que salía de su cuerpo lo debilitaba y hacía mas complicado que despertara del coma "Si no dejas de salirte nunca despertaras" le decía reprendiendolo y el solo contestaba " ¡Es que me aburro!"

La explicación me tranquilizo y decidí creerle a Kaede, seguramente el estaba empleando todos los recursos posibles para lograr despertar. Ademas aunque no lo veía "de frente" , casi todas las noches soñaba con el interpretando el Rachmaninoff.

Inuyasha me presto unos vídeos de sus conciertos, cuando le pregunte por que no los veía de ves en cuando conmigo me respondió "¡Es que me aburro", decidí no cuestionarlo más y disfrutar de los conciertos privados que Miroku interpretaba para mi.

Kikyo fue un par de veces al hospital, en una ocasión se encontró con Inuyasha, el la trato muy mal, incluso sentí pena por ella, seguramente también se sentía culpable por lo que sucedió, pero la realidad es que fue un accidente y nadie tuvo la culpa.

Kagome estaba feliz de tenerme cerca, sus malestares disminuyeron y todo estaba perfecto, pero aun así la notaba preocupada por mi, después de que insistí unas cuantas veces logre que me contara su preocupación " ¿Que tal si Miroku despierta y no sabe quien eres?". "Yo aun sabría quien es el" le respondí creyendo en mis pocas palabras pero al mismo tiempo con un miedo latente que trate de tapar con optimismo, "al fin y al cabo terminare siendo parte de su vida" le dije para terminar con su preocupación.

Un día llegue al hospital por la mañana, como todos los días fui al cuarto 201 para darle los buenos días a Miroku, pero cuando entre la habitación estaba vacía.

Sentí un pánico que nunca antes sentí, no podía ser cierto. Salí corriendo de la habitación dirigiendo hacia el puesto de enfermeras. Estaba en el pasillo cuando vi a Kaede empujando una silla de ruedas tratando de salir de un cuarto. Me acerque a ella y noto el pánico en mi rostro. Me sonrío.

Saco la silla de ruedas de aquel cuarto y vi el par de ojos azules más hermosos y llenos de vida que había visto y que hacían juego perfecto con una hermosa sonrisa infantil que jugueteaba con mis sentidos.


	7. Pintando tu sonrisa

Lo prometido es deuda, y aunque en realidad creì que tardarìa màs en subir esto, hoy ocurrio un milagro. Pilika actualizo y me inspiro para terminar este proyecto que con tanto cariño le dedico a ella, a Milky y a mi amiga Ana Gallegos.

Sì, es triste terminar algo, pero al mismo tiempo es bonito concluir los proyectos. Les agradesco muchisimo su apoyo como siempre y muchas gracias por leerlo. Seguramente continuare escribiendo activamente, ya sea continuando los proyectos que tengo abiertos (El hijo de la obscuridad" " Ice blue" o "great expectations") o escribiendo cosas nuevas.

Pero por lo pronto les dejo este epílogo que espero satisfaga su gusto. Pero antes, esperando que no me corran, agradecere algunos reviews.

Fravole: Muchas gracias por tus palabras!! que bonito sentirse querido! por supuesto, es reciproco! ah y por cierto, ya estoy calva (por eso que dices que a los que no actualizan se les cae el pelo) , tengo proyectos que no actualizo desde hace mas de un año jejeje..

Jeszas. Peluche dice que dejes de leer fics cuando estas en la oficina. jejeje. Te mando un saludo y de nuevo, aunque se que sueno como grabadora pero estoy muy agradecida por tu apoyo en todos mi proyectos, personas como tu reviven en mi las ganas de escribir.

Mahiara Hiteru: Mil mil gracias por leer todo este fic y dejarme reviews tan lindos en cada capitulo! espero que te des el tiempo de leer otras de mis locuras y me comentes que opinas, un saludote y nos seguimos leyendo!

Pilika: No tienes derecho a reclamar absolutamente nada... un año de espera para medio capitulo?... no fue nada, nada gracioso!... jejeje no es cierto, ya , te traigo un final feliz para que no andes diciendo que te hago sufrir y soy sádica con este par. Te quero mucho!

Catrina: Oh, muchas gracias por lo que dices sobre mi forma de escribir, espero que este desenlace no te desilucione y ojala cuente con tus reviews en proyectos futuros (y pasados tambien! ) Te mando un saludo.

Ahh y a Arisa , quien no ha dejado review solo tengo algo que decirle... mal.. muy mal...

Epílogo

Pintando tu sonrisa

"No me parece gracioso"

" Eso es por que tienes un pésimo sentido del humor Inuyasha"

"Sango¿verdad que seria genial que cuando el sacerdote pregunte si alguien se opone a la boda yo me levante de la silla de ruedas y comience a gritar "¡ Es un milagro!?"

Su rostro lucia feliz, tal y como cuando lo vi por primera vez, y el entusiasmo de su voz me contagio. Siempre era divertido ser espectadora de las peleas entre los hermanos y esta ocasión no podía ser la excepción.

"Sería aun más genial si en verdad pudieras levantarte de la silla de ruedas" le respondí en tono regañón. El puso su cara triste fingida que tanta risa me provocaba siempre.

"Yo lo he intentado"

"¿A sí¿Faltando dos semanas a las terapias de rehabilitación motriz?"

"Es por una buena causa!, no me regañes!" replico con tono indignado.

" Quedarse a dormir no es una buena causa" le dije inclinandome frente a el para ver su rostro.

"Feh! como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente los pasados cuatro años"

"¡Esta bien¡Esta bien!, no interrumpiré la ceremonia, ya entendí"

"Más te vale no salir con tus graciosadas Miroku, te lo advierto" Dijo Inuyasha mientras recorría la habitación nervioso de un lado al otro buscando su corbatín.

Repentinamente sentí una mano colocandose en mi cintura, al girar vi el rostro lujurioso de Miroku sonriendo.

" Te voy a decir la verdad Sango, no estoy seguro de querer abandonar mi silla de ruedas, después de todo, tengo muy buena vista de algunas cosas desde este ángulo" dijo mientras cínicamente su mirada se colocaba sobre mis pechos y su mano sobre mi trasero.

El sonreía como un niño frente a un aparador de dulces y yo me ruborice un poco, era increíble que después de casi un año de relación el siguiera teniendo ese efecto sobre mi. Después dulcemente me jalo hacia el ayudandose con la mano que tenia en mi cintura y me condujo para sentarme en sus piernas.

Coloque mi mano alrededor de su cuello y nos besamos. Me encantaba besarlo, el sentir sus labios y su respiración me hacía sentir como si todo fuera un sueño.

"Busquen un hotel" dijo Inuyasha cuando nos vio.

"Ja, como si tu y Kagome nunca se hubieran divertido frente a mi cuando aun estaba en coma" respondió Miroku cuando separamos nuestros labios.

La reacción fue de lo más graciosa, Inuyasha sonrojado a un nivel irrepetible.

"Era casi como ver una porno"

"¡¡Miroku!!" dijimos Inuyasha y yo al unísono para hacerlo callar.

"¿ Que?, yo no soy el que andaba de pervertido en el hospital... bueno, ósea, no frente a personas en coma.. que inconsciente eres Inuyasha.

"¿¡por que no te callas o te vas a dar una vuelta al jardín!? dijo irritado el aun sonrojado Inuyasha.

Me levante de mi cómodo asiento y me dirigí hacia el para ayudarle a ponerse el corbatín de su smoking.

"No le hagas caso, solo esta nervioso y no conoce otra forma para distraerse" le dije a Inuyasha mientras le dirigí una mirada suspicaz a Miroku, quien me dedicaba una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

"Es muy molesto" dijo Inuyasha. Aunque yo sabia que estaba feliz de tener a lado a su hermano en un día tan importante para el.

Termine de ponerle el corbatín y los deje solos " Voy a ver como le va a la novia con su arreglo", les dije mientras salía de la habitación. Mientras cerraba la puerta alcance a escuchar la voz juguetona de Miroku torturando nuevamente a su ya de por si desquiciado hermano " De verdad que la pasabas bien con tu futura esposa frente a mi, hasta vergüenza me da mirarla a los ojos". le decía.

Camine hacia otra de las habitaciones de la residencia de la familia de Inuyasha. Era enorme y hermosa, perfecta para la boda. Subí las hermosas escaleras para reunirme con Kagome, quien rodeada por sus damas de honor, seguramente se estaría volviendo loca entre el maquillaje, el peinado y el pequeño Itsuki.

Me parecía increíble cuantas cosas habían pasado desde que Miroku despertó del coma, todo pareció fluir de una forma más liviana desde entonces en la vida de todos.

Si, es verdad que al principio se encontraba un poco confundido, no sabia distinguir si lo que había vivido antes y durante el coma era realidad o un sueño, pero cuando descubrí que su personalidad estaba intacta no me incomodo el hecho de que técnicamente nos tendríamos que conocer de nuevo, al fin y al cabo, el que conocí era el verdadero Miroku.

Sus músculos estaban atrofiados después de tantos años de inmovilidad, el doctor le dijo que la rehabilitación sería lenta y dolorosa, pero Miroku se sometió a todo con una sonrisa en el rostro, eso me hizo admirarlo aún más.

Una tarde me tome unos minutos libres entre mis rondas en el hospital para subir a acompañarlo a una de sus terapias, llevaba la silla por el largo pasillo del recién inaugurado piso en el que nos vimos por primera vez. Mientras conducía la silla me pido que me detuviera.

"La vista es hermosa desde aquí "

"Sì"

"Es igual de hermosa que aquella vez"

"Aquella vez" inquirí

"Si, cuando nos conocimos"

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, y es que si bien sabia que su mente aun no era clara, y que nuestra relación era un poco diferente ahora que había despertado, la ilusión de que el recordara lo que vivimos en esos días me acompañaba cada vez que lo veía. Kaede me había dicho que al parecer Miroku recordaba algunas platicas que había tenido con ella mientras se desprendía de su cuerpo, pero no eran recuerdos tan nítidos, el pensaba que eran sueños.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"Estabas sentada en aquel lugar, te veías hermosa, pero vacía, y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad"

"Miroku..."

"Trate de acercarme para verte mejor, pero note que me veías y pretendí ir por un café. Me asusto que me pudieras ver, pero mi curiosidad pudo más y regrese averiguar mas de ti"

"Lo recuerdas" dije emocionada y me pare frente a el. El me miro a los ojos y siguió hablando.

"Lucias tan hermosa, y me podías ver, era como si me hubieras llamado. Comenzamos a conversar y sentí como si te conociera desde hace años, sentí que nuestras soledades nos habían unido, aunque debo confesar, pensé que no te volvería a ver y que no tenia nada que perder por pasar un momento agradable con una mujer tan bella. Pero después dijiste que Kagome era tu amiga y me asuste, aunque mi egoísmo pudo más y no hice nada por detener lo que sentí."

"Miroku yo.."

"Perdoname Sango, entre a tu vida en un momento en el que no sabia que pasaría conmigo".

"¿Sabes que ese momento cambio mi vida?" le dije tratando de contener las lagrimas al ver su mirada triste que tanto me lastimaba.

"Pero pude no despertar, fui tan egoísta"

"Pero despertaste!, y estas aquí"

"cuando te vi la mañana después de que desperté pensé, Dios, esto es otro sueño, sigo atrapado en mi cuerpo" me miro a los ojos. " no fue que no te recordara al principio, tenia miedo de que no fueras real, de que lo que vivimos no fue real"

"yo tenia el mismo miedo Miroku, pero aun cuando estabas en coma te aseguro que en tu silencio encontré la felicidad que durante tantos años permaneció oculta para mi. Y estoy muy feliz de poder ser parte de tu vida"

Me incline un poco y casi de forma automática me dirigí a sus labios. Fue dulce y extraño, era nuestro primer beso oficial, pero era exactamente igual al que nos habíamos dado tiempo atrás en esa habitación solitaria.

"Hasta tus lagrimas son dulces" me dijo Miroku sonriendo cuando nos separamos.

"Vas a llegar tarde a tu terapia" le dije sonrojada mientras me dirigía de nuevo a la parte posterior de la silla de ruedas para llevarlo a su cita.

Comenzamos a avanzar y me sentí muy feliz por haber podido probar sus labios de nuevo.

"Sabes, cada vez recuerdo más cosas de cuando estaba en coma"

"¿En serio?"

"Sì, aunque aun no recuerdo mi accidente, pero eso no me obsesiona, lo que realmente me molesta es una enfermera de cabello rizado"

"Que te molesta de ella"

"Sango..."

"¿que?"

"Ya no podré ofrecerte mi virginidad"

"¿Que dices?" pregunte entre risas ante el tono de su voz.

"Pero cumpliré mi promesa, te llevare al cielo"

Después de eso todo fue tan natural que ni siquiera hubo una declaración oficial, simplemente nos besábamos cada que queríamos y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, éramos una pareja.

Los meses siguientes fueron un reto, pero estábamos felices mientras esperábamos que Miroku continuara mejorando y que Kagome diera a luz. Tocar de nuevo el piano era una obsesión para "el bello durmiente" como todos lo apodaban en el hospital. Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar movilidad en las manos, pero sus piernas aun estaban débiles. Algunas ocasiones note que la desesperación se apoderaba de el pero solo decía "Pronto lo lograre, ya veras", y nadie nunca lo dudo.

El día en el que nació Itsuki todo el hospital estaba de fiesta, y debo admitir, el bebe era precioso, enormes ojos color miel y cabello azabache que me recordaba al de Kagome. Ella por supuesto, era una mama orgullosa y no dudaba en presumir la belleza de su hijo.

La boda se fijo para realizarse tres meses después de que dio a luz "Espero recuperar mi figura pronto" era lo que mas le preocupaba a mi vanidosa amiga.

Y por fin llego el momento. Al entrar al cuarto no pude más que contener el aliento ante la belleza de mi amiga. Su vestido blanco era espectacular y su figura era como la de antes del nacimiento del bebe, simplemente perfecta. Estaba feliz y muy tranquila. Me acerque a ella y la abrace.

"Te ves muy hermosa Kag"

"Tu también te ves hermosa Sango"

"Oh, pero nada comparado contigo" le dije mientras note que ella misma se contemplaba frente a un espejo.

"¿y como están esos dos?

"Ya sabes, Inuyasha tratando de ocultar que muere de nervios y Miroku alterandolo más"

"¿Miroku sigue diciendo que interrumpirá la ceremonia?"

"Oh!, veo que compartió su idea contigo también"

"Si, esta completamente demente"

"Lo se" le dije casi orgullosa de las locuras de mi novio.

"¿Sabes cual es la sorpresa que nos tiene preparada?"

"¿Sorpresa?" pregunte confundida

"Ayer me dijo que tenia una sorpresa para todos"

Estaba a punto de decirle que no tenia idea sobre lo que hablaba cuando Kaede entro a la habitación.

"Ya es hora" anuncio sonriendo.

Mire a Kagome y note la emoción en sus ojos " No vayas a llorar ahora " le dije y la abrace.

"Estoy tan feliz" me dijo mientras nos abrazábamos.

" Yo también amiga"

Nos separamos y Kaede nos apresuro. " Se hace tarde" .

Todas las mujeres que estábamos en la habitación bajamos como en manada, apuradas y tratando de no tropezar con nuestros vestidos caminamos hacia el enorme salón en el que se realizaría la ceremonia.

Kagome y yo nos quedamos paradas frente a la puerta y le di un ultimo abrazo antes de entrar al salón. Mushin me relevo haciendole compañía para después entregarla en el altar.

Al entrar busque con la mirada a Miroku, pero vi que el lugar que tendría que ocupar su silla de ruedas estaba vacío. Voltee a ver a Inuyasha quien estaba parado frente al altar completamente nervioso y me sonrío señalando con el dedo hacia la dirección contraria.

Gire la mirada solo para encontrarme con un hermoso piano de cola negro, y sentado frente a el estaba Miroku, listo para tocar. No se que cara de sorpresa puse pero el comenzó a reír como un niño pequeño haciendo travesuras.

Me senté en mi lugar completamente sorprendida y escuche como la puerta se habría anunciando la entrada de Kagome.

Miroku comenzó a tocar el piano, mientras lo veía note lo feliz que estaba, sus pies se movían libremente y sus ojos permanecían cerrados buscando sentir mas la experiencia. Mientras tocaba sonreía, sus manos ágiles destilaban hermosas notas que acompañaban el caminar de la novia.

No me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar, estaba completamente emocionada y conmocionada. Gire el rostro y vi que Inuyasha luchaba ferozmente por tratar de contener el llanto, no sabia si ver a su hermano o a su novia.

El caso de Kagome era el peor, lloro todo el camino hacia el altar. La escena fue tan conmocionante para todos que cuando Miroku termino de tocar todos se levantaron para aplaudirle. El mismo sacerdote estaba sin palabras.

La ceremonia fue hermosa pero no pude quitar mis ojos de Miroku todo el tiempo. Era simplemente perfecto.

Para concluir la ceremonia Miroku toco otra pieza que acompaño a los novios hacia la puerta. Una vez que el salón que encontró vacío me acerque a el para ayudarlo a sentarse en su silla de nuevo.

"¿Esta es la sorpresa de la que todos hablaban?"

"¿Esta?, no,no, esta es la buena causa por la que falte a mis terapias dos semanas" me dijo sonriendo de lado. " la sorpresa es esta" dijo mientras sacaba una caja de terciopelo negro del interior de su saco.

No supe que hacer, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi corazón a brincar.

"Sango¿te casarías conmigo?" me pregunto con una mirada llena de felicidad y confianza.

" Por supuesto" le respondí extendiendo mi mano para que colocara el hermoso anillo que contenía la caja. Mi mano temblaba sin parar y el solo sonrío nerviosamente.

Estaba a punto de inclinarme para besarlo cuando me detuvo bruscamente.

"Espera, aun hay mas" me dijo de nuevo con la sonrisa traviesa que tanto me encantaba.

Se levanto lentamente de la silla que lo mantenía frente al piano. A esas alturas estaba agradecida de tener buena salud por que si no hubiera sido de esa forma, desde hace mas de una hora me hubiera dado un infarto con las "sorpresas" que el bello durmiente había preparado. Me quede callada por unos segundos, Miroku no solo estaba levantado, si no que lo hacia de una forma firme y natural.

"Lo logre hace dos semanas "

Mi mano, adornada ahora por un hermoso diamante, cubria mi boca que hacia juego con una mirada incredula.

"Era importante para mi estar de pie en este momento, ahora , besame" dijo extendiendo sus brazos, hacia los cuales me dirigí sin ni dudar un segundo para darle el beso solicitado.

Fue un momento mágico al igual que todos los momentos a su lado. nos casamos en "El cielo" dos meses despúes, Miroku esta completamente recuperado y retomo su carrera como músico profesional ¿que nos depara el futuro? no lo se, no me interesa saberlo, lo importante es que nos conocimos y a partir de ahora nuestros destinos están en nuestras manos.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, el no era el único dormido en aquel entonces, es curioso pensar que un chico en coma atrapado en un silencio perpetuo fue el que me ayudo a despertar a la vida, pero creanme cuando se los digo, no pude tener un despertar más dulce que ese.

FIN


End file.
